Best Song Ever
Best Song Ever is the lead single from One Direction's third album Midnight Memories and was the primary promotional single for the documentary film ''This Is Us''. The song appears at the end of the official full-length trailer for This Is Us, and is played during the end credits of the film. The music video features clips from the movie. The track debuted and peaked at #2 on both the UK Singles Chart and the US Billboard Hot 100.Billboard.com Best Song Ever debuts at No.2 It is widely considered one of the band's most recognizable and famous songs and has been the tour closer for the ''Where We Are Tour'' and the ''On The Road Again Tour''. Background The song was first revealed via a short announcement video tweeted by Niall Horan on June 25, 2013. Twitter Niall's TweetThe video confirmed that the song would be available to pre-order at midnight (GMT on June 25th). In the video, Liam Payne mentioned that the official movie trailer for ''This Is Us'' was going live in "about half and hour" and if you watched it you "might just catch a little snippet" of the song. Louis Tomlinson ended the video by saying "Hope you like it!" Shortly after the success of the song, Fans of 1960s mod rock icons The Who demanded 1D to be sued for ripping off the intro of their song "Baba O' Riley". Pete Townsend, however, aid all they did was use the same 3 chords used by musicians since Chuck Berry and mentioned he and Roger Daltrey won't sue them. Some fans suggest that the song that One Direction was talking about in "Best Song Ever" was actually "Baba O' Riley" and that the song was actually a tribute to the iconic band, The Who. The official release date was July 22, 2013 with the physical CD released on August 19th. The next day, June 26th, the song had gone to number 1 on iTunes in various countries such as the UK, Ireland, Sweden, Norway, Holland, Denmark, Spain, Finland, Germany, Greece, Italy, Lebanon, Belgium and many more. The official single cover was released through the use of the hashtag #BestSongEverCover' on Twitter on July 3, 2013, at 7 pm (GMT) Twitter Artwork tweet from the official One Direction account The song was released accidentally by iTunes who downloaded it onto a users iPod as opposed to just pre-ordering it. The whole song leaked onto Tumblr and YouTube on July 17, 2013. The radio premiere of the song was on July 19, 2013. The band did interviews and appeared on various radio shows July 19th, to promote it. *Harry was on BBC Radio 1 (at 4pm); Virgin Radio (96 at 8pm). *Niall was on 102.7 (On The Ryan Seacrest show on KISS FM at 4:30 pm) and NRK (In France at 3p m). *Liam was on 99.7 (NOW Radio in the morning); 95.8 (Capital FM at 4 pm); 102.7 (On The Rayn Seacrest show on KISS FM at 4p m). *Zayn appeared on InDemand Radio (from 8pm). *Most radio stations played the song at around 4pm. The official audio was posted on One Direction's VEVO channel following the interviews. Lyrics Music video On July 23, 2013 (the day after the video was released), VEVO tweeted that Best Song Ever had gathered 12.3 million views within 24 hours of its release. The video had held the record for "Most Views Within 24 Hours of Release". It was previously held by Miley Cyrus's 'We Can't Stop' with 10.7 million views.Twitter One day VEVO record It was later again broken by Miley Cyrus with her video for "Wrecking Ball". A behind the scenes video was released on July 30, 2013 and shows footage about the transformations of the boys into each of their characters and other extras. In the behind the scenes video Liam says, "The concept of the video is that we're in a Hollywood movie office and we've just been offered the film by some big shots." Harry completes by saying "We go in and they tell us all these ideas that we hate about how to make the film and at the end, we tell them how we want the film to be like." Performances Live References Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Songs with music videos Category:Midnight Memories songs Category:Midnight Memories singles Category:Where We Are Tour songs Category:On The Road Again Tour songs